How Does She Know That You Love Her?
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: How does she know that you love her, Ronnie? Lavender tells him, it’s more than kiss-kiss, sweetie… ‘You might try to, you know, be more, uh…’ Lavender moved her hands in a flapping gesture, as she tried to explain to the still nonplus Ron.


**Summary**: How does she know that you love her, Ronnie? Lavender tells him, it's more than kiss-kiss, sweetie… 'You might try to, you know, be more, uh…' Lavender moved her hands in a flapping gesture, as she tried to explain to the still nonplused Ron. 'You could try to …well…' 'Kiss better?' Came the nervous response. 'Well…actually, Ronnikins…'

Disclaimer: This is a story--Not my personal wishlist, as has been alleged. I was writing from Lavender's POV; and I see no reason why I should be flamed for that. Anyway, it's a pity that some found my story to be so terrible but really, it could have been put in a better manner. Oh well. No character belongs to me. All are Jo's property, hehe.

* * *

It was a very normal day in the chapter of Ron and Lavender's story. Boringly normal. The same get up at 7.30, meet Lavender/Ron, kiss, go to classes, kiss, lunch and try to eat without getting lettuce stuck in each other's teeth, kiss, talk to friends, kiss and then try to squeeze in the worry of homework as you make out with the Jailer/Won-Won.

But then something, oh, _unusual_ happened.

They had a conversation of more than 50 words without once smooching.

It happened as they were entwined together near the cedar tree on the grounds. The sun was just about to sink, the air was slightly cold with a hint of winter in the air ('more the reason for me to cuddle with him!') and, as if to prove just how unusual to day was going to be, there were extremely few people around them.

Then, all of a sudden, came the sound of 'schwooop' as Lavender drew back for breath. Ron looked round the surrounding, seeming just a bit relieved.

'Ron?'

'Yeah?'

'You ever think about us?'

'What is there to think about?' Ron questioned, stating the obvious rather rudely.

'Owh. Um, us. As in, our future?'

'We have one?'

'Why are you kidding at a time like this when I obviously want to have a serious conversation?!' Lavender demanded.

'OK. What are you trying to say?' Ron sighed and asked resignedly.

'I…all we do is you know, have physical contact. What about emotional?'

'I feel emotional.' Ron stated immediately.

'Yeah?' Lavender asked, feeling just the slightest hope.

'Yeah, I mean, your tongue deep in my mouth and my hands…eh hem. _Really_ up and exciting. That is emotional.' Ron nodded, saying it like as if it was obvious.

'That is NOT what I meant!' Lavender cried as she immediately shot off the ground.

'No?' He asked, looking mildly surprised.

'No! Not even the slightest! Arrrrrgh, you don't even know how to make a girl feel liked!' she fumed.

'Oh…I don't?' He asked, sounding, in everybody's opinion, quite dumb.

'No! Not even a bit!'

'Oh.' He said blankly again.

'What, oh. Don't you want to know?!'

'Oh?' He gawked. Lavender threw him a furious look.

'I mean, definitely. Who wouldn't?' he amended.

'Great. Now come on.' Lavender said eagerly, catching hold of his hand.

'We are done talking?'

'No, I need to tell you all about how you can appease a girl's heart.' _So that you could do it to me, even more than you already do!_ She thought ecstatically.

* * *

'OK. Now, what is my favorite colour?' Lavender asked, a big grin on her face and a look of you-must-know-that in her eyes.

'Lavender?' Ron tried.

'No. I don't like it at all. Come on, ok I'll give you a hint. It starts with 'C'.' Lavender didn't look as happy as before.

'Er…cream?'

She shook her head silently.

'Crayon? Is that even a colour? …What's it, Lavender?'

'Crimson!!' she practically yelled at him.

'Why couldn't it be just 'red'? Crimson's red. And by the way, red is a disgusting colour. It doesn't look good on anybody.' _Except, well, maybe on…_

'OK. Woah. Crimson is _not_ red. Crimson is more romantic. And, yes, red is disgusting.'

'Romantic is a shade?' Ron asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Eh?'

'It's more _romantic._ What's that, a shade?'

'R_ooon_.'

'OK, OK. Fine, so, I know now your favorite colour is _crimson_. What'd I do that?'

'It…you should at least know your girlfriend's favorite colour.'

'What's it got to do with my knowing about girls?'

'Humph. OK, suppose it's my birthday. What'll you get me?' she looked at him, interested.

'What you like?'

'I... RON… You are supposed to _gift__ it to me. _Without me _knowing…_'

'Oh. Yeah. Er… A lavender flower and a…necklace. A heart-shaped one, with your name on it.' Ron supplied triumphantly, sure he was right; Ginny loved this sort of stuff.

Lavender didn't look as much murderous now and gave him the smallest smile. 'You would?'

'Well, yes, if you liked it. If you didn't I would return it and get you socks.'

_Ruined. Again!_

'Oh.'

Hey, Ron doesn't have the copyright to the word 'oh'.

* * *

'You might try to, you know, be more, uh…' Lavender moved her hands in a flapping gesture, as she tried to explain to the still nonplused Ron. 'You could try to …well…'

'Kiss better?' Came the nervous response.

'Well…actually, Ronnikins…Like said before, I am talking about more than 'physical' thing, ya know what I mean? I am trying to explain that to please a girl you have to do little things, things that show…well…that you care.' She spread her hands in defeat, quite sure that even now Ron mustn't have understood.

'Why didn't you say that before? You are really confusing, you know that.' Ron shook his head, making Lav-Lav feel surprised and dumb.

'You got that?'

'I did pass all my examination these past five years…' came the testy response.

'OK, whatever. So…so…you go any ideas of what you could do to a girl that she'd like?' Lavender asked him eagerly, leaning forward.

Ron scrunched up his face in concentration, Lavender leaned forward to see his face properly; it had gotten dark.

'Well?'

'Um, I could…er…carry her books for her?' _That had once pleased Her—_

'Well-well- you could, I guess. But, something more…romantic. I mean, girls like helping guys but….boyfriend…a bit more romantic would be good. It was a good try though!' she said hastily, fearing he might get discouraged.

'Ok, Ok, what about…beating up Malfoy when he troubles her?' he asked excitedly.

'Oh. That's…brilliant. Yeah, but well…but…Malfoy never troubles m-I mean, he doesn't bother all girls. And, something less aggressive?' she suggested, her otherwise encouraging tone betraying just a bit of apprehension in it.

'Merlin. What about…erm…I dunno anymore, what about buying her socks?'

'Ronald Weasley, how is buying sock romantic from any point of the angle?!' Lavender cried, throwing up her hand is frustration.

'Well, then, I don't know! How on bloody earth am I supposed to know anyway? YOU were supposed to be telling ME but all we've been doing for the past 45 minutes is stupid guessing games and you implying that I am not romantic!' Ron ranted, his ears turning steadily redder.

'Ok…Ok…sorry. I didn't mean anything like that. All I was doing was trying to make you a better boyf- sorry, I thought we were having an amicable discussion but I guess I was wrong. And, now I know that all you want is those little make out sessions you get out of me. I am just your practice target, nothing more, on whom you are honing your kissing abilities. That is ALL. And I am making a horrible mistake if I try to become anything even a bit more human for you, because you don't want me to. I …just…I don't even KNOW what I am doing here when you obviously would be with someone ELSE. I-just- whatever, Ron!' Lavender spun on her heels and stormed back to the castle.

Ron watched her retreating figure with a sullen expression on his face.

'Not romantic, me? Herm- anybody could tell you what a romantic person I am… Psh, trying to teach me 'how to appease a girl.' As if she could…'

* * *

'Lav-Lav.' a subdued voice stopped Miss Brown after the Christmas holidays.

'Yeah, Ron?'

'I am sorry.'

_I knew you would be, baby._

'What do you expect me to do?'

'Forgive me…?'

'Yeah? How?'

'Teach me...how...to, you know…appease a girl's heart. I mean, come on, you want to, I know you do. So you might as well just admit it.'

'Meet me at 6 on the grounds.'

'Thanks, Lav-Lav.' Ron called out to the slim figure as she went with her nose high in the air. There's nothing like a battle won; especially when it's with your boyfriend.

But how had Lavender won that little battle?

**(Sometime during the vacation when Harry said 'I told you so' an awful boring lot.)**

'Me, not romantic? Harry, there is absolutely no requirement for romance in a relationship like ours! What's she talking about! What's she all of a sudden, Hitler? But only promoting love? Gandhi? _Suggest something non-aggressive._ Why was she asking my suggestion when she didn't want it? All she would do was thwack them down, one by one. _Oh this one isn't romantic, oh too aggressive, too friendly. _And before that, she goes on and on and on about 'emotional relationship'! And then she gets angry at _me_ when I don't get her. What in the name of Merlin did she want anyway?!' Ron ranted to Harry 'Dear-Dumbledore, I-am-bored-right-now-as-my-best-friend's-acting-like-an-idiot' Potter.

'Ok.' He said, hoping to calm his best bud a bit.

'What OK!? That is what you have to say, OK?! I am asking you what is up with her and you say _OK!?_' Nope, obviously it didn't work.

'Why are you so bothered anyway?'

'BECAUSE SHE IS BOTHERING ME!'

'Ok- er, I mean, I get that. Erm, you, not romantic? Of course, my man, you are romantic.' _The lies you have to speak…._

'Who's not romantic?' a new voice floated upstairs as the owners came stomping up just milliseconds later.

'Lavender Brown claims that I, yes, yours truly, is not _romantic_. Have you ever heard of a dumber thing?!' Ron said scathingly.

'To answer your question, brother dear, would be quite simple. Why do you have to go to poor Harry when WE can tell you quite truthfully? You make innocent children lie, shame on you, Ronnywigs.' Well, if it wasn't the Double Trouble, Fred and George themselves.

'What?' Ron asked them quite rudely.

'What what? We will tell you how polite and 'romantic' you are.' George responded as he casually slid next to him on the bed

Ron narrowed his eyes and said so stiffly that he sounded like Percy, 'tell me.'

'Well, ok. Let's speak in points, yeah? 1) Never talk to her. 2) Just care about snogging the teeth off her. 3) Don't care if it's public or private. Bad boy!' Fred admonished him, wagging his finger at Ron as his younger brother growled at him.

'Yes, so where were we? Ah, point 4) you don't listen to her. 5) You don't want to be with her. Heck, 6) You never liked her like that and just basically used her!' Ron narrowed his eyes as George continued.

'7) You like somebody, but are with someone else. 8) You just don't have any life! 9) You don't brush your teeth in the nights. 10) You sleep with your teddy. 11) You don't change your underwear for three days. 12)—'

'OK, OK, we get it!' Ron said loudly as he heard titters behind him.

'We are glad you have. Now you got any doubts?' Fred asked cheerfully.

Ron merely grunted; that was answer enough for the twins.

'What they were saying was true?' Ron asked Harry, his best mate (unfortunately) after his 'helpful' brothers had left.

'I won't know if you slept with your teddy, though I have serious doubts you don't cha…'

'I don't mean THAT!'

'Oh the other part. Well…Ron...actually…' Harry opened his mouth but then closed it, he opened it again, and closed it…again. He repeated this 'act like a goldfish exercise' a couple of times until Ron said, 'OK, OK, I get it.'

**---- Moment's silence. ----**

'I suppose she'd help me out, eh?'

'Er.'

'I know, I agree with you; she will help me out.'

'Err.'

And that was how Lavender won the battle.

* * *

'OK, Ron, I will not ask you questions anymore. I will just suggest you some things and I'll even answer any question you ask me--afterwards.' Lavender said in Professor Tone to the student Ron and turned around.

Ron half expected to see a blackboard behind her.

But he didn't find any. Strange.

'Girls like flowers. Get them some. You don't need an occasion. You don't need to know any fancy names. Get the pretty one, preferably their favorites. Mine is rose, by the way.'

'And dedicate them songs. Of course, some people aren't born singers, or else I might have suggested you sing to her but never mind that. Elves can sing pretty well, especially Tara. Get her; she's got a beautiful voice.'

'Wear the shirt that will match her eyes. That way, she'll know you are thinking about her, see. My eyes are turquoise, by the way.'

'But what if they are brown?' Ron asked.

'Then wear….blegh…brown.'

'Everyday?!'

'Ew, no. Just once is more than enough. But it'll be easier wearing blue, heh? Prettier color, especially the light blue one.'

'Send her messages, like on heart shaped parchments. You could scent it if you know the charm, with her favorite perfume. Mine is La Sweethearte.'

'What if you burn the parchment? I did that by mistake once.'

'Then, don't try it again?'

'Send her love letters. Meet outside her classes, ready for a quick peck. Carry her books for her…'

'You said girls don't like that!'

'I never said that. Just that not _all_ like it. I love it.'

'Never take her for granted. Take her out on dates.'

'Buy her gifts.'

'Wear her favorite colored shirt. Girls just love that. I already told you my favorite colour. Remember: it's crimson.'

'Say, I love you. But we haven't reached that stage, have we? Cut, cut, cut that one.'

'Take her out for dancing.'

'Tell her she looks HAWT!'

'Drop compliments like candies.'

'Big, huge, humongous teddies on Valentines. Chocolate, umm, yum, the dark ones. Singing cards.'

'Jewellery on birthday.'

'And…'

'Ok stop already? I think I've learnt all.'

'You have? Great! Then I can expect these to be applied from tomorrow on…?' Lavender grinned, her eyes shining hopefully.

"Um, gotta go.'

**6 Months Later…**

'Hermione, I know I never told you, but you know you look HAWT in that dress?'

'Er, you have. A couple of times actually.'

'Yeah? But…woah...woah...is it me or are your eyes shining really brilliantly today?'

'Ron?'

'Yeah?'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, you like my shirt?'

'Well, it's a pretty colour. Maroon. My favorite colour.'

'Maroon. Mine too.' Ron nodded.

'Maroon's a lot like red though. You don't like red.'

'What? No way, maroon is a lot more _romantic_. Red just doesn't have that charisma…'

Hermione looked at him, surprised.

'Can I carry your books?'

'Why, er, of course. Thanks.'

'Mah pleasure.'

Hermione was left staring after a completely changed and improved Ronald Weasley. WHAT had happened to him?

He was terribly happy about his breakup with Lavender. Yes, that must be it…

Or it could be that he had to be taken to St. Mungo's…

* * *

Dear Pom-Pom, my sweetest Diary…

He is doing everything is his power to hurt me. That little… Do you know what he was doing today? He was FLRITING with Know-it-all, using my tricks. I taught him so that he could work 'em on me, not on her. But…

I guess that's irony, huh? I teach him, but she gets the results. I sow, she reaps. Whatever. There is karma. Somebody will pay me my due. They have to.

He…why on God's green earth could he not do those things for me? I would've swooned with happiness, where miss I Know Everything just gawked at him like an utter fool. I woulda kissed him to death, all she did was ask him if he was all right! What has this world come to?

But it doesn't matter. I have another guy already. And he knows how to court a lady. At least I wouldn't have waste my precious time on him…

Dear Merlin…

Love ya,

_You Know You Want Me_

(Lavender Brown)

* * *

Reader: It didn't exactly help, did it? Ron still didn't get the girl.

Me: But he will.

Reader: Not now. 2 years later (maybe)!

Me: Yeah well… when they write those guides to how to get girls, they don't exactly write _how_ long it will take, do they?

Reader: That's no excuse.

Me: Hey. It isn't MY fault. It is Jo's fault and worse, it is Ron's incapability.

Reader: Agreed.

Me: Glad you do. Now can I get my reviews?

* * *

Can I? Look, this came in my head just this week and that too when I was listening to That's How You Know by Amy Adams. I admit what forms in my head is different from what comes on the paper…er...screen... But what the heck, as long as you like it, I am good. I am satisfied. Now, you know the drill. You just have to post the kind of review you want. You know, I always reply. If your boyfriend/girlfriend's been bugging you, you could write about that. It is always nice to vent. I would try to help but you know, I recently found out… it doesn't always work… (Sits in a shocked silence and then revives self)

Yes, so the point is, get going.

I await your reviews. Your views and your…news?

Yes, I do.

Bring 'em on, baby!

Love ya and best of luck with your love life counseling sessions,

_Ginny._

How Does She Know That You Love Her?


End file.
